This invention relates to work stations having a flat monitor under an apertured working platform and, more particularly, combination assemblies for association with a perimeter portion of an aperture in a working platform of a work station so that a flat monitor is supportable below but adjacent to the platform aperture and is viewable through the aperture by a worker who is usually seated adjacent to the working platform for working thereon.
Monitors can be supported under a work station working platform for station user viewability through an aperture provided in the platform. Usually, the aperture is provided with a generally transparent window. A pioneering arrangement of this type is found in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,266, although various improvements and adaptations are now known; see, for example, the teachings of Lechman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727, Lechman U.S. Des. Pat. No. 327,791 and Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,099, which involve so-called conventional monitors, and also the teachings of Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,744, Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,164 and Lechman U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,594, which involve so-called flat monitors.
Briefly, so-called conventional monitors have an exterior configuration that characteristically somewhat resembles a bulky cube or, sometimes, an irregularly shaped or multi-sided structure. Such monitors have a viewing screen located in a side or end face thereof. In operation, a conventional monitor internally generates externally electronically controlled electron beam(s) that sweep systematically across a phosphor-coated screen interior surface to generate externally viewable images on the screen.
So-called flat monitors have an exterior configuration that characteristically resembles a relatively thin, flattened box with a rectangular or even square configuration and generally opposed sides. Such monitors have a viewing screen located in a side face thereof. In operation, a flat monitor internally generates externally electronically controlled signals that locally excite predetermined portions of a phosphor-coated screen interior surface to generate externally viewable images on the screen.
Because of the differences between conventional monitors and flat monitors, especially with regard to shape, and weight, but also with regard to, for example, case size, heat generation, power supply requirements and control signals, there is a need in the field of work stations having a flat monitor under the working platform to utilize different support structures compared to those used for conventional monitors.
For many work station environments where flat monitors are to be used, it has previously been desirable to associate a flat monitor support with portions of the work station at locations beneath but adjacent to the viewing aperture in the station working platform. To achieve this association, it has been necessary to mount a flat monitor support beneath the working platform using a mounting system having multiple parts, such as special brackets, screws, rivets, and the like. The installation tends to be tedious, awkward, labor intensive and time consuming, and the cost can be significant. The mounting of a window over the aperture is a separate, independent, time-consuming operation.
However, problems associated with the formation of an aperture in a work station working platform have been reduced or overcome by the provision of improved methods and apparatus, such as taught in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,431, and problems associated with the mounting of a window at an aperture have been reduced or overcome by the provision of an aperture liner sleeve or frame, such as taught in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,051 or in allowed but not yet issued Schairbaum U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/232,124 filed Jan. 15, 1999.
Yet, there remains a need in the field of work stations having a flat monitor positioned under an aperture in the working platform for improvements in systems for mounting and positioning of the flat monitor beneath the working platform aperture.
So far as now known, no one has previously provided in a work station an assembly combination which enables one to support a flat monitor beneath but adjacent to the working platform aperture using a flat monitor support that is itself held by a frame that extends about the aperture perimeter, the aperture also preferably being windowed.
This invention is directed to a combination assembly for association with an aperture defined in the working platform of a work station structure. The combination assembly comprises an aperture frame for extending about aperture perimeter portions, a flat monitor support platform that is generally adjacent to the aperture frame, and joining components extending between and interconnecting portions of the aperture frame with portions of the flat monitor support platform. Preferably, the aperture frame can also associate with a generally transparent window that covers the aperture. When the combination assembly is associated with an aperture, the flat monitor support platform is generally suspended from the aperture frame, and a flat monitor is supportable by the flat monitor support platform with the monitor viewing screen being viewable through the aperture.
The invention is also directed to work stations that incorporate the inventive combination assembly.
The aperture frame of the combination assembly associates with perimeter portions of a preformed aperture defined through a working platform of a work station. Preferably, the frame as so associated is adapted for the mounting of a generally transparent window generally in and across the aperture and the frame.
When the aperture frame is so associated with the aperture, and the working platform is in a generally horizontal orientation, the flat monitor support platform is generally in vertically spaced but adjacent relationship to the aperture frame and a flat monitor is supportable by the flat monitor support platform. The relationship between components is preferably such that the so supported flat monitor is generally beneath but adjacent to the aperture frame and the aperture. When a transparent window, as is preferred, is associated with the aperture and the aperture frame, with the frame associated with the aperture perimeter, the window is above a flat monitor that is supported by the flat monitor support platform, and the window is in non-interfering relationship relative to the flat monitor support platform, the joining components, and the so supported flat monitor.
The aperture frame can unitarily formed of, for example, molded plastic or the like, or the frame can have its opposing sides and corner portions separately and preferably unitarily formed but preferably end connectable with each other. Thus, when separately formed, the side and corner components preferably have respective opposite end portions that are adapted to engage with the respective opposite end portions of the adjacent components when the aperture frame is assembled, positioned in an aperture, and associated with a working platform. Sometimes, or if desired, conventional auxiliary fastening means may be employed to associate an aperture frame with portions of a working platform that are adjacent to, and that define, perimeter portions of an aperture. Usually an aperture frame is adapted for locating about the perimeter of an aperture that has a rectangular or square configuration and that is formed in a working platform that has a generally flat working surface.
The joining components extend between portions of the aperture frame and preferably adjacent portions of the flat monitor support platform. Preferably, the joining components have upper end portions that are unitarily formed with adjacent lower edge portions of the aperture frame. The lower end portions of the joining components may be unitarily formed with adjacent edge portions of the flat monitor support platform. When the joining components are not unitarily formed with adjacent portions of the aperture frame or the flat monitor support platform, they may be connectable thereto by mechanical, disconnectable, and/or adjustable interconnecting means, including auxiliary fastening means, or otherwise, as may be desired. The joining components either can be comprised of the same construction material as the aperture frame or the flat monitor support platform, as when the joining components are unitarily formed with portions of the aperture frame and/or the flat monitor support platform, or can be comprised of a different construction material, as those skilled in the art will readily appreciate.
The flat monitor support platform can be a unitarily formed structure or it can be comprised of component portions that are separated and separately formed and connected with joining components. The flat monitor support platform can incorporate a continuously or uninterrupted support surface for a flat monitor, or can incorporate a discontinuous or interrupted support surface. The flat monitor support platform can be unitarily formed with adjacent portions of joining components or can otherwise be connected thereto, as desired. The flat monitor support platform can have a wide variety of shapes, sizes, structures, and the like, as those skilled in the art will readily appreciate.
The combination assembly avoids or minimizes prior art problems, such as above indicated, that are associated with the mounting or the support of a flat monitor beneath an aperture in a work station working platform. An aperture is preferably associated with a window. While a window may be installed after a combination assembly is associated with an aperture, a window may sometimes be associated with an aperture frame before a combination assembly is installed in a working platform aperture.
Conveniently and preferably, a combination support assembly embodiment may be substantially preassembled before being associated with an aperture in a working platform.
The inventive combination assembly can have many forms and embodiments, yet is generally convenient, simple, economical to manufacture, reliable, safe and easy to install and use, and labor-saving.
Preferably, a flat monitor may be easily positioned on, position or orientation adjusted, or removed from, a flat monitor support platform of a combination assembly, sometimes, if desired, before a window is associated with an aperture frame.
In one presently preferred form, an embodiment of a combination assembly has the aperture frame, the flat monitor support platform, and the joining components, or some combination thereof, unitarily formed. In general, unitarily formed components are preferably produced by molding a plastic (presently preferred) or a metal into a desired component or combination of components. Combinations of plastic and metal components can be used, if desired, including metal coated plastic or plastic coated metal. Filled and reinforced plastics can be used. Suitable plastics and metals adapted for fabricating components or the combination assembly are well known to those skilled in the art. A combination assembly of the invention can be comprised of separately formed components that are connected together in either subassemblies or in a complete assembly before the combination assembly is associated with an aperture in a working platform.
Preferably, in an installation in the aperture of a working platform, the screen of a flat monitor as supported by the flat monitor support platform of a combination assembly is inclinable relative to the aperture frame, thereby to facilitate viewability of the flat monitor screen through the preferably windowed aperture by a seated user located along one side of the working platform at a work station.
In another presently preferred form, an embodiment of a combination assembly is characterized by having an adjustable angle of inclination for a supported flat monitor relative to the aperture frame. Various flat monitor position and tilt angle adjustment means can be used. Conveniently, and for example, the flat monitor inclination angle is regulated by incorporating into the joining components platform adjusting elements. For example, the joining components along one side of a flat monitor support platform may incorporate hinge means for pivoting the support platform relative to an interconnect aperture frame, while joining components that are located along at least one adjacent side, or along an opposite side of the flat monitor support platform, may incorporate joining component effective length adjusting means for adjustably fixing the inclination of a support platform relative to an interconnected aperture frame.
Conveniently, and for another example, the flat monitor inclination angle is regulated by associating with the flat monitor support platform components that are adjustably positionable relative to the support platform, or that are adjustably changeable in effective height, as taught herein, so that the inclination angle of a flat monitor on the support platform is adjustable even through the support platform itself may be fixed in orientation relative to the aperture frame. Conveniently, a flat monitor""s spatial position or orientation relative to a support platform is regulated by adjustably positionable retaining means, such as a cross bar, or the like, that is associated with a flat monitor support.
Preferably, a flat monitor""s spatial position on, or in association with, the flat monitor support platform in an installed combination assembly, is adjustable, especially relative to an overlying window, either in a transverse (or top to bottom) direction or in a cross (left to right, vice versa) direction.
If desired, a combination assembly can incorporate more than one means for adjusting the inclination angle or orientation of a flat monitor relative to an aperture frame.
Preferably a combination assembly is adapted for use with a working platform that has an aperture of preselected size formed therein. However, if desired, an embodiment of a combination assembly of the invention can be adapted for usage with apertures that vary in size from one platform to another, or for usage with various flat monitor sizes and configurations.
If desired, a combination assembly of the invention can be adapted and used after installation after installation at a work station for support of a lap-top computer or the like that incorporates an interconnected flat monitor where the flat monitor remains associated with the lap-top computer or the like during usage at the work station. If desired, the work station is equipped with an auxiliary keyboard and/or an auxiliary conventional monitor either or both of which is/are functionally associatable with the laptop computer during usage at the work station.
An embodiment of the inventive combination assembly can incorporate either no or minimal disassociatable components, thereby to eliminate the risk of loss or separation of any disassociatable components.
Preferably, usage of an embodiment of a combination assembly results in little or even no interference with the existing or usual wire and cable interconnection components associated with a particular flat monitor as the flat monitor is supported by the flat monitor support platform.
Preferably, an embodiment of a combination support assembly as installed in a working platform of a work station results in little or no interference with a horizontally slidable keyboard support tray, or drawer, or the like, that may be associated with such work station. Such a slidable tray may be located in such work station when in a tray closed position so as to be generally beneath, or adjacent to, the work station""s working platform and so as to be generally between the forward edge of the working platform that is adjacent to a seated user and the side of the aperture nearest thereto.
Various other features, aspects, embodiments, objects, aims, purposes, applications, and the like for the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description taken with the accompanying drawings.